


Whatta Man, Whatta Man

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brief Mentions of Nudity, Buck is a himbo, Buck tortures Eddie, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eddie just wants sleep, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Hen is an enabler, M/M, Piercings, Revenge, Teasing, TikTok, eddie has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: Little did he know, wrapped in that moment of domestic bliss as Buck rose to his feet to ‘save’ Christopher from his ‘dangerously insane’ father, that Buck had mischievous streak a mile wide.And that Hen had taken the time to explain what a thirst trap was to Buck, encouraging him to tease his, as she put it, grumpy jock boyfriend with a jealous streak bigger than the entire state of Texas.or5 times Evan 'Buck' Buckley thirst trap his boyfriend and the 1 time he got him back
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 37
Kudos: 739





	Whatta Man, Whatta Man

The two weeks following Buck’s viral Tiktok that gave birth to the hashtag, LAFDHotCouple, were some of the best of Buck’s twenty-seven years of life.

It had taken a lot of time and patience to reach this point. The point being Buck lying wrapped in strong arms, head resting above a strongly beating heart as a hand played with the small un-styled curls above his ear as he watched the boy he mentally referred to as his son excitedly recite his day at school from his seat on the floor.

For the first time since the bombing and the tsunami, the lawsuit that had torn him apart mentally and emotionally, Buck felt safe and calm. The small voices of doubt and disbelief that resembled the drunken slurs of his father were quietened. He was content in the life he was building.

And he had his Tiktok account to thank for it. Something Buck never thought he’d being thinking, let alone saying when Eddie had finally pulled his lips away from Buck’s long enough for them to discuss their relationship.

Despite feeling anxious and slightly discouraged every time he posted a new video; the app had become a place where he could express himself. A place that held the memory of the first time Eddie had ever kissed him and carried him away, stealing what little piece of his heart Buck had hidden away to protect himself from what he thought would be the inevitable heartbreak that came with Eddie settling down with someone else.

He’d received so many kind words, praises and a lot of comments that could not be repeated, let alone thought about while Christopher was looking at him with his big bright puppy dog eyes as he asked them they could have pizza for dinner.

‘Please Daddy’, Chris begged, turning a pout towards his father that made Buck’s chest flutter. He had definitely picked that pout up from him and his videos on Tiktok. Judging by the slight glare Eddie directed towards him, his boyfriend was thinking the same thing.

‘He gets this from you, mi amor’, Eddie huffed, dropping a kiss to Buck’s brow before disentangling himself from Buck’s limbs, leaving the younger whining at the loss of warmth, ‘Definitely got it from you, my big baby’.

Buck rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Eddie as he walked to the kitchen to dig out the menu for that pizza place Buck loved. They only ever ordered from this place when Buck was over. Eddie contemplated sticking the flyer to the cork board hanging in his kitchen, decorated with Eddie and Chris’s own favourite restaurants and the occasional drawing.

Buck was going to be around for the rest of his life, if Eddie had his way, hanging the advertisement among his and Chris’s things helped solidify that for Eddie. A reminder that Buck wanted this, that he wanted them.

That thought still left Eddie breathless. It crept into his chest, squeezing his heart and lungs, filling him with butterflies he hadn’t felt since the first time he had held Shannon’s hand. Only this time, the person on the other end wasn’t going to let go. Buck had clawed his way back to them with bare hands and sheer determination.

Eddie saw that determination to have and keep every time he glanced at Christopher and himself when thought he wasn’t looking.

‘Hey babe, how’s the pizza coming? Someone is feeling a little hungry here and I’m afraid that he’s going to start eating his daddy’s handsome boyfriend’ Buck yelled from the living room, followed by the sounds of Christopher’s laughing and what sounded like pillows being thrown.

Eddie chuckled, placing a quick call to the pizza place, not even needing to check what Buck wants. His order had been memorised after the second time they had pizza together weeks into their friendship.

The giggles had died down as he made his way back to the doorway, peeking into the living. Buck and Chris had Buck’s phone balanced on a pile of books and knick knacks to hold it up, pointed at them. Chris was watching Buck’s face as they listened to the audio. Buck had five fingers held up while telling the camera Chris had picked the audio and told him not to listen it first.

Eddie watched as Buck put a finger down to the question being asked, his handsome face scrunching up in confusion as Christopher tried not to laugh at his side, hands clasped over his mouth with each confused look. Within seconds, each of Buck’s fingers were down and he was laughing so hard he was crying, Christopher collapsing sideways into Buck’s lap as the audio proclaimed, ‘You’re a RACOON’.

Eddie stifled his own laughter, watching as his boys (and God did it feel good not to have to correct himself this time) dissolved into a gaggle of limbs and fingers tickling soft spots.

He couldn’t resist getting involved in their laughter any longer, swooping down to grab Chris and lift him into the air while he was still young enough to let his dad cuddle and tickle him, letting Buck gain his breath back.

In between tossing Chris gently into the air and holding him closer, Eddie gazed down at the man he loved, watching as his face lit up with joy and affection as he quickly edited and posted his latest Tiktok.

Eddie was more than okay with LAFD-DisasterBoy becoming an account where buck showed off their little family, hoping that his days of watching Buck’s videos and pining alone were over.

Little did he know, wrapped in that moment of domestic bliss as Buck rose to his feet to ‘save’ Christopher from his ‘dangerously insane’ father, that Buck had mischievous streak a mile wide.

And that Hen had taken the time to explain what a thirst trap was to Buck, encouraging him to tease his, as she put it, grumpy jock boyfriend with a jealous streak bigger than the entire state of Texas.

1.

Eddie scratched at his jaw line as he yawned, hip leaning against the cold surface of his kitchen counter. His eyes drifting closed every few seconds despite bright afternoon sun bearing in his windows. The sound of his coffee machine rattling to a slow death pulling him from the edges of sleep that still clung to him.

Christopher was sleeping over at Bobby and Athena’s with Denny and Harry, leaving him and Buck to enjoy a late evening and even later morning.

Neither of them had the power to pull away from the little bubble of intimacy they had created sometime last night between dinner and watching Netflix in bed that had slowly turned into soft kisses before progressing further.

Eddie smiled to himself, biting the inside of his cheek as he recalled the image of Buck, spread out, sleepy with slight pinkish marks on those collar bones that he had been drooling over only weeks before. He tried to ignore the swell of pride in his chest from having been the one to leave Buck that way. Marked with his kisses, soft smile on his face and relaxed in a way he hadn’t seen the younger firefighter be since the day he moved out of Abby’s apartment and let himself move forward with his life.

The quietening battle cry of his coffee maker tore him once again from his soft musing. He cleared his throat, shaking all thoughts aside from coffee from his brain. Christopher would be home soon, expecting his Bucky to be up and functional, not melted into the warmth and softness of Eddie’s bed as he currently was.

He grabbed two mugs, one proclaiming Eddie to be the bestest father in the world, and the second state worlds best disaster. It had been a gift from Hen when Buck had hit ten thousand followers on Tiktok after posting the video of him being carried off a pole mid-dance by Eddie’s ‘massive, sculpted by the God themselves arms’, as stated by one of his followers.

‘Hey babe?’, Buck’s voice carried down the hallway as Eddie began to pour coffee into their mugs, admiring the way the steam curled into the air.

‘Yeah, cariño?’, he called back, padding over to the fridge, grabbing the cream and reaching into the press above to pull out a few chocolate shavings to soothe Buck’s sweet tooth.

‘I just posted a new video on Tiktok, can you check it and see if I’m doing the challenge right?’ Bucks voice was muffled by a yawn, but Eddie felt his eyes narrow at the slight smirk he could hear carrying across the house.

His boyfriend was up to something.

Eddie hummed in response, not caring if Buck could hear him or not as he settled back against the counter after fixing their coffees. He dug his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, noting the small music note at the top of his screen altering him that LAFD-DisasterBoy had posted a new Tiktok.

Eddie swiped into the arm, picking up his coffee and taking a sip while waiting for it to load.

The video opened with Buck lying back against the pillows Eddie had kissed him into earlier. His hair was a mess of soft curls and tufts sticking up , the small bit of light coming through Eddie’s thick curtains, giving him a halo around his blond hair, his eyes half lidded with sleep. He was biting his lip as he gazed down his body, moving the camera with him.

And then the song started playing.

Eddie felt his coffee go down the wrong pipe as he watched his boyfriend, the one currently in his bed, move with it.

‘Show you how to get it, it goes right foot up’, Buck’s right leg clad in a pair of dark grey sweats he had stolen from Eddie came up in time with the song.

‘Left foot slide’, his left leg slide to the side across Eddie’s bed, leaving enough room for someone to fit between Buck’s strong thighs if they wanted.

‘Left foot up, right foot slide’, Bucks left leg rose to match the right, feet planted firmly on the bed as his right leg slide over, as if he was preparing to bracket a body pressing down on his.

The video ended as Buck brough the camera back to his face, giving a cheeky smirk as he licked his lip before stating, ‘Do you guys think I’m doing this right?’.

Eddie’s hand clenched around his mug. No counting of the Saints would save him from the thoughts running through his head, or the voice claiming Buck was his and no one else should have a say in whether he was doing it right (and oh was he, Eddie knew for a fact that those thighs had spread enough for his hips to slot between them).

He placed his mug and phone on the counter, taking a deep breath before shouting down the hallway, ‘Evan!’.

He could hear Buck’s startled laughter as he strutted towards the bedroom, all thoughts of anything beside strangling the tease that was in his bed leaving his head.

Buck was still in the position he had been in the video when he reached his room. His highs spread and a smirk on his bitten pink lips as he stared at Eddie, challenging him with a twinkle in his eyes that Eddie knew would lead to nothing but trouble.

Without a word, Eddie crawled onto the bed and up between Buck’s thighs, glaring down at the younger man who squirmed slightly beneath him. He narrowed his eyes, leaning in as if to kiss Buck, watching as his eyes drifted closed in anticipation before he ripped the pillow out from under Buck’s head and proceeded to smoother him with it.

‘You’re such an asshole Buckley’, Eddie laughed as Buck fought back against him, his own laughter muffled under the pillow.

And if a muffled, broken statement of, ‘But it got you back in bed didn’t it?’, came from beneath him, well, Eddie couldn’t be blamed if he pressed the pillow a little harder against his boyfriends stupidly handsome face.

2.

Eddie wanted to cry.

He wanted to crawl into bed, burry his head under his mountain of pillows that he had gained since Buck started spending more time living with him than in his actual apartment, and cry.

It had been a long week, one without two of his favourite people by his side. Buck had taken a weeks holiday, booked way before he and Eddie had started dating, in order to visit the family he had moved in with in South America when he had left home at the age of eighteen with nothing but his high school diploma and a couple of hundred dollars to his name. The son of the family, who had been like a brother to Buck, was getting married and had asked Buck to be a groomsman for a weeklong festivity between the two families. He had kissed Eddie goodbye five days ago outside his apartment, promising to come back safe before leaving Eddie and Chris standing on the curb, watching him drive away.

On Monday, Christopher’s class had gone on their annual field trip. Carla had agreed to be chaperone for the trip once they figured out that with Buck gone, Eddie wouldn’t be able to take the week off without leaving the team down two members. He was due back at the school grounds tomorrow at three and Eddie had the afternoon off to pick them up and take them for ice cream.

But Buck wouldn’t be back until late Saturday night and Eddie was beginning to wonder if the FBI agent, he had jokingly told Chris, that monitors their search history would laugh at him from googling ‘Can you go into withdrawal after not seeing your boyfriend for five days?’.

Judging from the teasing he had gotten from Hen and Chim every time he checked his phone and Buck’s Instagram between calls, he was beginning to think the answer to the question was yes, yes he was in Evan Buck Buckley withdrawal.

‘Any updates from your boo, Eds?’, Hen teased as she hauled herself into the truck beside Eddie. Chim was clearing up the last of the medical supplies. Jensen loaded the victim and her husband onto the ambulance while Bobby and Athena directed traffic away from the remains of the crash before Bobby headed back towards the truck.

Eddie glanced down at the phone in his hands, no new notifications, no text messages, no Instagram updates. Buck’s Tiktok was also suspiciously quiet the past few days.

‘No, but I facetimed him before they headed out last night. It was Matias’s bachelor party and the wedding is tomorrow, giving him a day to recover before he flies home Saturday’, Eddie smiled, ‘Although my guess is that he’s going to be hungover for the next two weeks if the texts I have been getting in the middle of the night are anything to go by’.

Hen laughed, shaking her head as she nudged him with her elbow, ‘Buckley’s cannot handle their tequila. Man remember Maddie?’.

‘Please do not bring that story back up. I swear she still freezes and flushes bright red every time she hears that song now’, Chim begged, climbing into the truck before closing the door, Bobby taking his seat up front.

Eddie chuckled as the truck started to pull away from the site, Athena waving them off as she waited for the scene to be cleared.

Before he could join back in on the conversation about Buckley’s and their habits of strip dancing whenever they got wasted, his phone buzzed with a notification from LAFD-DisasterBoy.

Without even hesitating, Eddie was pulling up the video. Ignoring the looks Hen and Chim exchanged. He was desperate for even a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face.

He held the phone tight in his hand, leaning forward to watch as Buck appeared on screen. Sunglasses covered his bright baby blues, making Eddie whine a little internally, missing the sight of them. He was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt that hung from his shoulders, showing off his sculpted chest and defined abs. His skin had tanned since he’d been gone, giving him an Adonis look as the sun glinted off his golden hair. He looked warm and inviting (Eddie wanted to kiss him so bad).

‘I just did a bad thing’, started playing as Buck threw the camera a smirk before moving it to look over his shoulder at what seemed to be a Tattoo and Piercing parlour. A man that Eddie vaguely recognised at being Matias jumped into the frame, throwing an arm around Buck and dragging him towards the door as they laughed, stumbling as the song continued, ‘I regret the thing that I did’

Clips from inside the shop played under the music, Buck leaning over the counter of the shop, his ass accented by the cut of the denim short he had squeezed into and Eddie couldn’t breathe. Images of Matias winking at the camera, leading Buck out of the shop before another clip came in of him handing Buck an ice pop that Buck immediately wrapped his lips around.

‘And you’re wondering what it is’, this clip had obviously been taken a day or two after the visit to the shop as Buck lay on his side on a chaise lounge by the pool, arm propping up his head as he raised his sunglasses to flash his baby blues at the camera.

And as the song proclaimed, ‘And I’ll tell you what I did’, Buck looked up from beneath his long dark lashes, tongue darting out to allow him to run a glimmering silver tongue stud against his front teeth teasingly.

Eddie had never considered how he felt about piercings. Tattoos he had always found attractive, especially on Evan Buckley, but suddenly, that tongue stud was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

‘Oh Diaz, you are so screwed’, Hen cackled, eyes watching as the video replayed, displaying Buck’s new tongue piercing once more.

Eddie buried his head in his knees. Now he really wanted to cry.

3.

By the time Buck posted his third thirst trap video, Eddie was convinced that someone had explained the concept to his boyfriend and was encouraging him to continue to try ruin Eddie’s remain sanity with how goddamn attractive he was.

The third video came two weeks after Buck had returned home, new tongue piercing and freshly tanned. Eddie had been pacing anxiously when he’d arrived, not even letting him get two steps inside the door of his home before Buck was pressed against the wall and Eddie was getting acquainted with the feel on Buck’s stud.

His third video was tame, much like the tongue piercing, but no less teasing.

Once again, it came at a time when Eddie was conveniently separated from his boyfriend. The two being on different shifts, with Buck on duty and Eddie enjoying a day at home to reorganise and clean before Chris was home for the Easter break and the house became clutter with half built Lego structures.

He was collapsed on the couch, taking a break from having scrubbed the entire kitchen and two bathrooms clean. Music was playing in the background from his laptop abandoned on a table somewhere as he scrolled through Tiktok aimlessly. He paused on a few videos, liking a few superhero cosplays to show Chris later when he scrolled and suddenly Buck’s face appeared on screen.

He was in his uniform, top few buttons of the shirt undone. From the backdrop he was obvious in one of the back stock rooms, probably checking supplies when he stopped to film it.

Buck grinned at the camera, nodding along with a voice from off screen that asked, ‘Are you ready?’.

‘Yeah, yeah’, Buck mouthed, bouncing on his feet, feigning nerves as he shook out his hands and looked towards the camera. He took a deep breath before mouthing along with three rough, ‘ayy’s, tossing his hands out in awkward movements. His face scrunched into an adorably confused expression making Eddie laugh as the voice came back stating, ‘Shush! Dude no! You gotta go like aaaayy’.

Buck tilted his head during this bit, seeming to consider what the other was saying.

‘Oh, okay okay okay’, Buck mouth, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He stepped closer to the camera and Eddie was not prepared for the change in attitude.

The next ‘Aaaayyy’ was a lot smoother and so was Buck. He planted his hand on the wall beside where his phone rested, running a thumb along his bottom lip as he glanced sown sultrily and then back up at the camera, biting his lip and winking.

Eddie dropped his phone on the floor, picked up a cushion and screamed into it.

His boyfriend was going to be the death of him.

4.

Eddie glared at Buck from his spot on Hen’s couch. His boyfriend was playing outside with the younger kids, Hen and Karen’s foster child Nia was holding his hand and wobbling around as they slowly chased Christopher, Denny, Harry and May around the garden. Every so often he would look back inside, catch Eddie’s eyes and duck his head stifling a laugh.

The little shit knew exactly what was driving Eddie crazy and the fact they were at a birthday party for Denny meant that Eddie had limited options in dealing with the latest of Buck’s threats to his piece of mind (which was decreasing with every new video Buck posted).

The latest one had come through to Eddie’s phone as Buck was driving them to Hen’s.

Buck had been chatting away to him and Christopher about his latest obsession: Nazi Megastructures, a documentary on World War II military tactics and field structures throughout Europe that he had been taping or watching before every shift as it aired early in the morning.

Eddie had hummed when appropriate, texting one of his sisters about her newborn baby’s aversion to sleep, giving her tips on what had worked best for him and Shannon when Chris was smaller.

Again, he had absentmindedly clicked into the notification for LAFD-DisasterBoy that had been there for thirty minutes, ignored and taunting as they had rushed to grab birthday presents, snacks Maddie had demanded they bring to seem ‘civilized’ and finding Chris’s left crutch which had somehow ended up jammed behind the TV. Eddie hadn’t even asked as Buck and Chris broke into sniggers, hunting them both out the door to the car.

The video opened on a shirtless Buck, a welcomed sight at any time of the day, with a suit jacket thrown over his shoulder and dressed in slacks. The video was in black and white, his volume turned low enough that Eddie could hear the music without having to strain under the conversation Buck and Chris were still having, now about ninja’s and hiding places.

Eddie watched, eyes fixed on the way Buck strutted forward to the sounds of Cause I wanna party all night in the neon lights’, lip syncing as he did before the audio slowed down and he came to a stop.

As the song continued, Buck began to sway his hips, mouthing ‘I wanna feel your body right next to mine’, punctuating the words with a sideways body roll, his stomach muscles fluttering before he turned around, back to the camera. He threw a seductive look over his shoulder, hips swaying again as he bent forward slightly, slacks tightening over that ass that Eddie couldn’t tear his eyes from.

The video played again and again, Eddie unable to decide whether he was frustrated, mad or secretly delighted that this perfect example of a man that everyone was drooling over in the comments was his.

‘Hey babe, we’re here’, Buck nudged him over the gear shift, his voice smug as he noticed what Eddie was watching his latest video.

Without blinking or looking away from the screen in his hands, Eddie muttered, ‘I’m breaking up with you, this is torture’, before getting out of the car and stalking towards Hen’s house.

He could hear Buck and Chris’s laughter chasing him the entire way.

5.

The last straw for Eddie’s already collapsing sanity came about much like the start of their relationship did.

Buck decided to film a new Tiktok and Eddie’s mind broke so irreversibly that he wasn’t able to comprehend what had just happened until hours later when Buck was a giggling mess in his arms and showing him the finished product before posting it with Eddie’s permission.

It had started simply. Eddie didn’t even know Buck was planning on a new video or that he would be featured in it.

Instead, he was set up at the desk in the corner of his living room, sitting sideways in the desk chair as he chatted with his parents over Skype.

It was another sunny day in LA, Buck was in the shower, singing to himself in background as Eddie’s mom updated him on her new vegetable patch. Apparently the Texas heat had killed the last one, but while Helena was looking down at her phone for a second, his father was shaking his head and mouthing to Eddie that his mother just was not good at her new hobby and had over watered all her plants, drowning them.

He struggled to contain his laughter at his parent’s antics, hiding the sound by pretending to cough into his elbow as his mother glared at him through the screen.

Even though she was states away, she could still put the fear of God in him with one look.

Sensing his sons possible early demise, his father launched into a different story about how he had gone to visit his brother in Austin and run into Judd Ryder, Eddie’s friend from his time in the academy. Ramon was excitedly telling him all about the fancy new firehouse and how Judd had all but adopted a boy that seemed to be as disastrous and as unlucky as ‘his Buck’.

And Eddie’s heart clenched, unable to keep the soft smile off his face at hearing his father refer to Buck as his, acknowledging the claim Eddie had staked on the man their grandchild had proudly told them once was going to be his dad someday.

‘Hey babe?’, Buck called hesitantly from somewhere behind him

Eddie called back a ‘yeah Corazón?’, watching the screen as his mother bid farewell stating the doorbell had just rung and that his sister was due to bring over their newest grandchild for them to mind. His father was still talking, telling him about this restaurant he had try next time him and Chris came to visit them in the city.

‘Babe?’, Buck called again, a little more insistent, his tone worried almost.

Instinctively Eddie turned to gaze at the doorway and as he did all words died on his lips as his brain melted.

There, in the doorway of his living room, stood a proud yet flushed Evan Buckley. Nude as the day he was born and biting his lip nervously, thighs brushing together as he shifted with his nerves. His phone was held in his hand, capturing the sight of Eddie attempting to speak but only letting out a distressed noise. His eyes raking over his boyfriends toned body before settling on his face, noticing the blush high on his cheek bones and the amusement in his eyes.

‘Edmundo? Is everything okay?’

His father’s voice calling out from his laptop into the too quiet room at Eddie’s distressed noise was like someone pouring a bucket of ice cold water down his back, shocking him out of his frozen state.

Eddie panicked, slamming the lid of his laptop shut before banging his head down on top of it. He could hear Buck laughing behind him and soft footsteps approaching him as he tried to force his brain back online. However, images of his boyfriends toned legs and abs kept interrupting his prayers for a swift death.

‘I want a divorce Evan, a divorce’, Eddie muttered, groaning into the laptop under his face.

‘Eddie, baby, we aren’t even married’ Buck chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends deflated form.

‘A divorce Evan’.

‘Okay baby, whatever you say’.

+1

Eddie glanced at himself the mirror, checking the positioning of his phone. He made sure that it was secure and ready to start recording.

It was time for revenge. And he knew exactly how he was going to pay back his boyfriend for weeks of teasing and thirst trapping.

In a quiet moment between kisses and dawn, Buck had admitted that his initial reaction to Eddie appearing at the 118 wasn’t due to jealous, but the fact that the minute he had seen Eddie there, shirtless and sweaty, the song ‘Whatta Man’ had started playing in his mind and Buck spent the next few days warring with himself over how attractive Eddie was.

And now he was going to use it against him when he least expected it.

Eddie smirked to himself, fluffy up his hair that he had grown back out at Buck’s request, making sure he had his shirt within reach before hitting record.

The sounds of Salt N’ Peppa’s ‘Whatta Man’ began to fill the bathroom as Eddie turned to the side. He tugged his jeans tighter over his hips, throwing the camera an subtle look as he zipped up his fly and popped the button in place, making sure his back muscles moving and flexing were on show along with the shape of his ass.

The song continued as he reached for his white tank top, the tight one Buck once told him he wanted to rip. He turned towards the camera, glancing down at his abs before giving a slight smirk, letting his eyes portray his less than pure thoughts while tugging the tank top down over his tanned skin. He paused halfway, letting his fingers brush against the visible v of his hip bones before dropping the fitted material to the cover the rest of his skin. He ran his fingers back threw his hair, eyeing up the camera as if he was giving Buck a once over before biting his lip, and winking.

Eddie hit stop on the video recorder, making his way to the bedroom and sitting on the end of the bed as he watched the footage. He could feel a slight blush at the back of his neck but even he had to admit that he looked damn good. As he stated before, it was all about the lighting, and the lighting in his bathroom made every flex and shift of define muscle pop.

He quickly pulled up his Tiktok account, FireFightingDiaz, and uploading the video.

He bit the inside of his cheek, waiting to see if he could hear exactly when Buck saw the video from where he had left him flicking through channels on the couch.

It took five minutes for Eddie to hear a faint song that resembled that he had used in the video. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard a distressed yelp followed by a thump. It was another few seconds before he actually heard his boyfriend reaction vocally.

‘Edmundo Diaz!’ Buck yelled, skidding into the bedroom in socked feet. His eyes were wide and dilated, cheeks flushed.

But the most amusing part was a coffee stain down the front of his grey hoodie.

‘Is that…. did you…did you spit coffee?’ Eddie barely got the words out between his burst of laughter over the flustered image of his boyfriend.

Buck huffed from where he remained frozen in the doorway, blush reaching higher on his cheeks, ‘I was…I didn’t expect to see that and I forgot I had coffee in my mouth when my jaw dropped at the sight of my boyfriend showing his goods all over Tiktok!’.

‘Goods?!’, Eddie couldn’t breathe, he had tears streaming down his face as he collapsed backwards onto the bed in choking fits of laughter.

‘Oh yeah, laugh it up asshole. I also fell off the couch thanks for asking’, Buck whined, moved closer, clearly embarrassed by his overreaction to his boyfriends Tiktok.

‘Now you know how I feel mi amor’, Eddie wiped a tear from his face as Buck shuffled closer as he sat up.

Seeing the dejected and embarrassed state of his boyfriend, Eddie pulled him to sit in his lap gently. He pressed a kiss to the pretty flush on Buck’s cheeks, ‘It’s okay, your just thirsty’. Eddie wiggled his eyebrows at him, watching the confusion on the youngers face.

‘Eddie! I don’t even know what that means’, Buck glared, wrapping his arms around Eddies neck, ‘That divorce is looking pretty good right now Edmundo’.

‘But babe, we’re not even married’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I just want to say wow. And thank you all so much for your kind words and reaction to Somebody Come Get Him. I honestly did not think anyone would read it or like it. I just had the idea stuck in my head and wrote it to get it out and thought why not post it.
> 
> I am so grateful to all your kudos and comments, I have spent all day in awe showing my friend each comment and kudos count.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second part, there may even be a third. Let me know what ye think
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> Em~


End file.
